Cali Girls
by Vezulow
Summary: Laura Marano and Ellington Ratliff are more than just friends. After a tour of the town, Ratliff takes Laura to the beach where he lets his biggest love come out of his mouth. Ellington Ratliff loves "Cali Girls" but he loved Laura most. Ratara. Rated M. One Shot.


**_Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo_**

**_Pacific coast highway_**

**_This happens every day_**

**_And our song keeps playing on the radio_**

**_Like 20 times a day_**

**_Man this is so cray-zay_**

Ratliff smiled as he felt his hand touch Laura's. They had been together for several months now, and just her touch still drove him crazy. He didn't know what he did to deserve Laura, but he thanked every force in the world. He was so glad to have such a bright and loving girlfriend. They were the perfect couple, and he couldn't ask for anything more. Ratliff wasn't one to be clique, but the scene he happened to be in wasn't his fault. He wanted to make Laura happy, and if she wanted to speed down the Pacific Coast Highway, letting the wind blow though her while she sat in the convertible, he could do it every day. Laura was the love of his life, and he wanted to do any and everything he could to make her happy. If he had to jump off a bridge, and it made Laura happy, he would do it.

Ratliff's hands moved from Laura's when he heard one of R5's sons come over the radio. He was glad and lucky that he had found something that he loved. He loved being in the band, and he loved the antics that usually happened. Sure, he got tired of the pranks every now and then, but that was their way of telling each other _you're my best friend_. As a matter of fact, on some occasions that was the exact excuse. Ratliff loved his brothers, and he knew they were just showing that they cared. Each and every band had problems, and he was glad that R5 wasn't one of them. He had seen several bands break up, and the thought scared him. He wanted to stay together and make records until he was old. He wanted to die while making a record.

**_I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA_**

**_What can I say?_**

**_Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin' fine today_**

**_It's getting hot you see_**

When Ratliff and Laura reached their destination, they quickly stepped out of the car. They weren't late, but they weren't early either. When Ratliff saw Laura's body reflecting against the sun, he couldn't help but stare at the hot figure that moved up the street. He knew some girls weren't open to wearing just anything, and he was glad that Laura was one of them. He loved Laura for the way she was, and he didn't need or want her to change her ways. She was Laura Marano, and that who Ratliff wanted her to be. Booty shorts, tight clothing, and stuff showing everything was something he didn't want to see. He was glad that Laura liked being wrapped up, and he had no problem in helping her. Laura was his, and he wanted and loved her just for her. There were no factors other than her personality that Ratliff fell in love with. Laura could have fell down a well, cracked her face, and Ratliff would still love her the same way.

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_Like the way they move_**

**_Love the things they do_**

**_Keep me up at night_**

The minute Ratliff caught up with Laura, he gripped her hips, and he turned her body towards him. He didn't care about PDA rules or law. He wanted the whole world to know that Laura was his and that their love was unbreakable. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He looked into Laura's hazel eyes, and he saw everything he fell in love with. He loved holding the way he held her, and the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was lean down and place the perfect kiss to her lips. Ratliff closed his eyes and bent his neck as he felt his lips connect with Laura's. He had felt those warm lips against so many times, but it never got old. He would kiss them all day if she'd let him. Ratliff pulled back, and he couldn't stop the way his body felt. He felt as if he was energized, and there was nothing he couldn't do. He looked at Laura, and he kissed her again.

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_When they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

The two of them sat atop the Hollywood sign. Sitting on top of the hill gave them the perfect advantage to see the entire town. Of course, you'd have to ignore all the telecommunication towers, but other than that, the Mountain View was exhilarating. When Ratliff felt Laura's head fall to his chest, he couldn't help but smile. Those were the moments he lived for. He had the best girlfriend ever, and there was nothing he wasn't going to do for her. He felt the wind come across his face, and he couldn't help but let his mouth open when it passed. He had waited too long to not tell her, and right then was the time. Ratliff looked down towards Laura, and he let the words fall out of his mouth. "I'm so glad I found a Cali girl like you." Laura looked up at Ratliff, and she couldn't do anything but smile. She had the best boyfriend, and she would never give him up.

**_Cali girls when they take you out_**

**_Make you scream and shout_**

**_Keep you up at night_**

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_Cali girls when they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

As soon as they were done at the Hollywood sign, they both loaded back into the car. Ratliff had promised Laura the best day of her life, and he was going to keep his promise. Ratliff wanted Laura to have a good time, and he wanted her to enjoy herself. When they were both inside the car, he quickly started it and pulled away. He could once again feel the wind whipping through his hair, and loved it. He looked towards Laura, and he could see the smile plastered on her face. She didn't have a clue where they were going, and he wanted it to stay just like that. It was going to be a surprise something for him and something for her. When Ratliff pulled into a parking spot, he turned towards Laura, and he could see the smile that was plastered across her lips. He knew she loved the beach, and that's just where he had taken her. Ratliff let his hands move to the back of the car, and he pulled out Laura's two piece, and he couldn't help but smile. It was the perfect set that matched his trunks.

**_Model girls just hanging out at Venice Beach_**

**_The ones in magazines_**

**_They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)_**

**_And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)_**

**_You know them Cali girls, they really rock my world oh_**

**_Short skirts, So hot, lookin' right in every way_**

**_What can I say?_**

**_Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say_**

**_It's like this everyday_**

Once Laura was dressed, they stepped out onto the sand, and there was no one there but the two of them. Ratliff knew Laura too well, and to him, she was the only model he wanted. Ratliff gripped Laura's hand, and he pulled her towards the water. They had to have some kind of fun or the entire trip would be wasted. They both made it to the water, and they stepped in. As soon as Ratliff saw Laura's two piece, he felt his body heating up. He loved Laura, and he never wanted to push her into anything, but he needed her again. He needed to be enticed with her inner being. Ratliff turned towards Laura, and he gripped her hand before pulling it down to his hard cock.

**_When you got Cali girls_**

**_Like the way they move_**

**_Love the things they do_**

**_Keep me up at night_**

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_When they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

**_(Cali girls)_**

**_Cali girls let me take you out_**

**_Make you scream and shout_**

**_Keep you up at night_**

Laura moaned to herself, and she felt her body start to heat up. She knew that they were the only two on the beach. She took a step closer, with her hand on Ratliff cock, and she began to rub against it. She knew how to cause pleasure, and she knew how to please her man. She rubbed against the head of his cock, and Ratliff let out a low moan. He was getting there, and they hadn't even done anything. Ratliff looked Laura in the eyes, and he smiled. He had everything he needed, and now things were just getting better. Laura let her hands slip into Ratliff's trunks, where she found his hard seven inch cock. She loved Ratliff's cock. It made her feel pleasure, and it sent her over the moon. She let her hand move up and down, and she could feel the precum oozing from his slit. She knew how aroused Ratliff could get, and she was happy to help.

After about a minute of rubbing and jerking Ratliff's cock, Laura let her hand slide his trunks down. She had no shame in exposing Ratliff, and she knew Ratliff had no shame in being exposed. With Ratliff's cock out in the open, Laura let her eyes slide over the organ. It was thick and oozing. She gripped the cock and jerked it a little more before letting her thumb rub over the head. She knew how much pleasure it sent through Ratliff's body, and at that point that was her job. Laura brought Ratliff's dick from under the water, and she let her head fall to the hard and throbbing meat in front of her. She wasn't new to a blowjob, but she loved giving Ratliff one. Ratliff closed his eyes as he felt Laura's wet lips locked around his cock. He was experiencing immense pleasure, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_Cali girls when they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

**_I can't get those Cali girls out of my head_**

**_I can't get those Cali girls out of my head_**

**_I like them Cali Girls_**

Ratliff stopped his actions of slamming his cock into Laura's mouth when she looked up at him. At that point Ratliff could see that she wanted pleasure too. Ratliff let his hands move closer to Laura's pussy, and when he reached his destination, he quickly let a finger slide into the tight heat.

"God Ratliff," Laura moaned out.

Ratliff smiled at Laura, and continued to finger her. He knew that she was experiencing, and he knew that would be experiencing her tightness for real in a few moments. With his finger inside of Laura's pussy, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. In seconds a simple kiss turned into a makeout session. Ratliff felt his tongue probing the insides of Laura's mouth, just as his finger did to her pussy.

"F….ff fuck!" Laura screamed when Ratliff's finger rubbed against her clit.

Ratliff could feel his cock throbbing at the screams, and he knew what he wanted. He gripped Laura's body, and he pulled out from the water. They had to have sex, and Ratliff had to have his cock inside of Laura. When they were both on land, Ratliff laid Laura's body down against the sand, and he let his cock slide into the tight heat.

**_Cali girls_**

**_Like the way they move_**

**_Love the things they do_**

**_Keep me up at night_**

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_Cali girls_**

**_When they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

**_(Cali girls)_**

**_Cali girls let me take you out_**

**_Make you scream and shout_**

**_Keep you up at night_**

**_I like them Cali girls_**

**_Cali girls_**

**_When they look at me_**

**_Not too hard to see_**

**_That a Cali girl is what I need_**

"Fuck me Ratliff, breed me daddy," Laura moaned as she felt Ratliff's cock slide in and out of her. She was pleased with the way Ratliff's cock made her feel, and she couldn't complain. She loved having it inside of her, and she loved being bred by it. Laura closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm coming. She was close and with a final thrust, she burst, letting her cum mix with Ratliff's thrusting cock and precum. Ratliff continued to plow into Laura's hole, and he didn't stop until he felt his orgasm approach. He closed his eyes, gripped Laura's thigh's a bit harder, and he thrust upward. He felt his cock burst, and he was letting his cum slide into Laura's pussy. He closed his eyes and moaned out:

"This is why I love Cali girls."


End file.
